escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Apaurusheya
Capital: '''New Delhi (28°36′50″N 77°12′32″E) '''Population: 1.42 billion 'Values: ' Indian culture, Progressive Hinduism, Education, Family, Space exploration and colonization History The transition from the Republic of India (hereafter referred to as the Republic) after this to the phyle was the natural culmination of a several-decades-long process of the Republic creating cultural unity with its diaspora. The Republic was one of the first non-Muslim countries to recognize the Ummah al-Salaam's existence (more out of necessity than anything else, once a significant amount of its Islamic population had obtained UAS membership). Additionally, by the mid-2030s, the Republic had granted Lok Sabha representation and created constituencies representing the Indian diaspora, and by the mid-2040s the diaspora had been granted "state"-hood, plus the benefits of Indian citizenship. The transition to phylehood in the late 2050s was thus seen as a natural evolution of these. When the phyle began to show its teeth in helping to defend its members (at least, that's what it says it did - the actual extent varies depending on the storyteller) during the US class wars, the Indian public's reaction was positive, and the transition was complete. (Under construction) Politics One of the phyle's defining features is that phyle members can choose to be part of a cultural/lingusitic "subphyle" (for lack of a better word) within the phyle, such as Hindustan, Karnataka, Maharashtra, or Tamil Nadu - though they de facto have their own subphyle governments, subphyles by now mostly exist to create educational and cultural standards for their chosen language, as well as historical and cultural preservation and to help preserve local identities. The existence of subphyles was a necessary compromise during India's transition to phylehood, and was seen as a natural evolution of the Republic's states. In most cases, fluency in the main language is all that's necessary for subphyle membership, and membership in multiple subphyles. Alternatively, one can forgo this entirely and just be "unaffiliated" within the greater phyle - this is the choice of the vast majority of the diaspora, as well as a growing number of phyle members within India itself. The governmental structure inherits the Republic's for the most part, though it has been greatly expanded and streamlined throughout the 21st century. Parliament still functions as the phyle's central legislature, but the almost ten thousand members of today's Lok Sabha are elected from constituencies on every continent of the globe, a once-unwieldy arrangement made possible through advancements in communications technology. The Rajya Sabha, formerly representing the state governments under the Republic, now theoretically represents the subphyles, but it grows more and more symbolic with each passing year and the number of "unaffiliated" seats in the Rajya Sabha grows larger and larger. There is some talk of abolishing the Rajya Sabha and replacing it altogether with an elected Senate or something of the like. The President is now directly elected by all phyle members and has been since the transition. Multiple major crusades against corruption in the civil service (some verging on full-out purges) occurred throughout the 21st century, the largest one occurring during the messy transition to phylehood, but Apaurusheya still lags somewhat behind certain other phyles in its government's accountability. There are two major political blocs in the 2090s Apaurusheya, nicknamed the Nagas and the Garudas (named after two creatures famously hostile to each other in Hindu mythology), the main difference being social/cultural policy. The Nagas are generally more humanist and secular (though certainly still very Hindu), while the Garudas believe in applying Hindu religious teachings, Hindu education, and Hindu justice to everyday life and government policy, and are generally more pro-military than the Nagas. Though the Garudas are certainly moreconservative than the Nagas, it is important to note that early 21st century definitions of the political spectrum don't apply well to their positions. The Garudas are still remarkably tolerant and open-minded, and the Nagas still espouse Hindu culture. The Garudas have been in government since the mid-2080s, though their grasp appears to be slipping. Economically, there is a consensus on social market/market socialist economic policies from both parties, though the exact implementation varies thanks to their respective constituents: the Nagas are more economically liberal and urban-focused, while the Garudas are more rural-populist and socialistic. Aside from those two, the tertiary political powers are regionalist blocs (descendents of the TDP, ADMK, etc. - they have declined significantly in power since their peak during the transition), and the occasional populist anti-corruption or anti-politician movement. Aside from them, fringe groups on both *left (largely descendents of the Naxalites) and *right (largely descendents of groups such as the RSS and Shiv Sena) exist in varying degrees of power, especially in disaffected areas or regions of India where other phyles hold a great deal of influence. At one point, in the immediacy after transition, the largest split was between India proper and the diaspora, but that split has long since been mended.